comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-01-29- War on Black Manta: Uneasy Lies the Head That Wears the Crown
Mertus, ever proper, is improper. He greets Mera outside the throne room and has the temerity to touch her forearm in his excitement. "My lady, Poseidon sends you. The king is not well. I tried to speak to him but ... he threw things and I had to flee." The butler gestures to the airlock installed for their vanished visitors that is now broken open. Two guards and Orm Marius salute Mera. Orm says, "My Queen, let us go in and restrain him. He is delirius. He might harm you." Mera snorts. "My husband would not harm me," she replies icily. "Move." And she moves towards where Arthur is, pushing past Orm and the guards. Orm bows and backs off with a salute. Mertus swallows and follows Mera. He doesn't look relaxed but he is resolute. Just inside the room Arthur's shirt lies on the floor. His trident lies beside it. One of the columns has been broken and knocked down. Mertus moves to retrieve the shirt and trident. "Arthur?" Mera looks at the broken column, and moves around, looking for him. "Husband... what is wrong?" The damage has her on edge. And that is evident in her tone. Aquaman floats out from behind the throne. He is barechested and scruffy with several days of stubble. He floats towards Mera, who Mertus takes refuge behind. .o 0 (Leave, butler!) Mertus squeeps and drops the shirt and trident. Mera moves quickly through the water to Arthur, a hand raising to touch his face, concern in her eyes. "...you are upset." Her other hand rests on his shoulder, steadying him. "Speak to me, husband." Aquaman forgets the butler and nods curtly to Mera. "I have Cal Durham in my custody ... at great cost." Mera lifts a brow. "...what cost?" She gives him a questioning look. Aquaman turns away and says, "Durham ran into Reezik on his jetski. Reezik died inmy arms. I was going to kill Durham ... I had his throat in my hand ..." Mera doesn't respond. Not for a few moments, as that information sinks in. "...Arthur..." her hand gently turns his face back to hers, looking up at him. "Why didn't you?" Aquaman stares into her eyes for a long moment and finally says, "Reezik's mate ... Gaga begged me not to. It was not the dolphin way. I honord her request. We have our informtion source because of her. Mera, I am a poor king. I cannot force my people to die for my ends." "Are you lining them up and commanding them to die for you?" Mera asks sharply. "You cannot decree to your people that they are not allowed to take risks that they choose to take-- that they cannot follow their own free will. If you do that, it is just as bad as the other." Aquaman does a lobster like retreat from her to come up against the throne. He nearly knocks it over in the violence of his move. "I never wanted any of this. I was happy roaming the seas with the swimmers. I only wanted to be with you and our prince. Leading them to war ... and who the hell am I that they follow me? You were raised to royalty. I was not." Mera's eyes glow with fury, a hard wall of water forming behind her husband and stopping him short. She moves to him with purpose, hand cupping his chin, forcing him to look at her. "/No one/ asks for this. /No one/. The measure of one's worth is how they /stand up/ when they are called to greatness. /You/ are great, my husband. You rule because I may have been /raised/ to royalty, but /you/ were /born/ to it." She releases his chin. "So stand up. Lead your people. They look up to you. They love you and support you. You will /not/ be weak. You will be strong for them, and for our son." For a long moment Arthur has a haunted look in his eyes like a dolphin trapped in a net with no way out. His telepathy is a curse at the moment as his distraction and his link to Mera allow his thoughts to spill out. . o (Talking to fish is a party trick not a superpower! Monitor duty again?! Yeah this case has nothing to do with the ocean! I thought Batman was our guy who did nothing! Freak! Your old man is one too for taking up with that mermaid!! King? He's more than half savage! Kordax, he is blonde like the great devil himself! Cursed. Yellow hair!) Under all this a small spark of white hot rage builds and build assuming the aspect of an exploding sun, until Arthur grabs Mera's hand and pulls free of her. Now his telepathy is amped up to maximum and he sends, . o 0 (ALL CITIZENS! YOUR KING WILL ADDRESS YOU FROM THE MAIN BALCONY! NOW.) Mera watches after him, reeling from the thoughts spilling out at her. "Arthur..." Aquaman seizes his trident and still holding Mera's hand tows her to the balcony. Outside the water is thick with throngs of Atlanteans and sea life. The shark riders and royals guards try and fail to keep order. Several of the citizens close in to touch Arthur's arm or shoulder or brush Mera's hair as if touching religious icon. Their thoughts are closed. There is absolute silence of the mind as Orin looks at them all and slams his trident his feet. . o 0 (I have struck our first blow against our enemy. When I am done no one will dare to hurt us again ... my people ... we must be one ... for this is WAR!!)